


Together Again

by ACourtOfFanficsAndFeelings



Series: Valtor's right hand [1]
Category: Winx Club
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dark Magic, Destroying Childhood Memories, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, My First Smut, My First Work in This Fandom, Smut, This is for you you thirsty people, dark!fairy, no condoom, unprotective sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACourtOfFanficsAndFeelings/pseuds/ACourtOfFanficsAndFeelings
Summary: Valtor saves you from your prison which separated you for 17 years. When you two are finally together again, plans must be formed and you two need to have a good look at each other after 17 years.
Relationships: Valtor | Baltor (Winx Club)/Original Character(s), Valtor | Baltor (Winx Club)/Reader
Series: Valtor's right hand [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127495
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Together Again

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine and I started talking about Valtor because of the winx adaptation, then we started to get thirsty for Valtor X reader, but there are almost none. So I uppered to write some, and I just place it here in the hope some other people enjoy this. 
> 
> And this is like part 1? These parts will not directly follow each other but they do feature the same reader.

The door from Griffin's office flew open, making the Trix, who were previously complaining about their lack of action, jump up and stand up straight. “Valtor, you look like you are about to bring down this whole tower.” Icy noted when she saw the fury on Valtor’s face. ‘and us with it.’ Stormy muttered under her breath.

This made him look up and quickly straighten his face, not one emotion to see on his face, but for one who looked closely could still see the fury in his eyes. “I just had a lovely chat with your previous headmistress.” Valtor walked towards the crystal ball on the desk and waved his head over it.

The ball showed a garden, the sun shining brightly on a fountain in the middle of the garden. From this distance the Trix couldn't see any more in the ball. Valtor stood up and he waved his hand again, a portal open in front of him.

‘Valtor, where are you going?’ Icy called out to him. ‘Solaria.’ Was the only reply they got before Valtor walked into the portal. The Trix quickly exchanged a look before they followed after him. ‘My lady, I humbly ask you for permission to the royal gardens, where I will not be disturbed. ’ Valtor asked, looking at the woman, who had previously been Countess Cassandra. ‘Of course, Valtor. After everything you’ve done for us I gladly offer you this request.’

The countess spared one look at the Trix who had formed behind Valtor. “They are with me.” He simply explained. Cassandra let out a slight huff, but turned around and opened the door. Valtor and the Trix followed her down the hallway. All the guards in the hallway bowed when Countess Cassandra walked past which earned her a slight chuckle from Valtor. “I see you’ve already made yourself at home.” He noted and the Countess just looked over her shoulder. “I have.”

Two tall glass doors swung open, leading to the royal garden. The sun of Solaria was shining again, making the Trix cover their eyes slightly, while the Countess and Valtor kept walking. “Ugh, how are none of these people wearing sunglasses?” Darcy noted, looking slightly up at the two suns who are illuminating solaria. 

At the end of the path leading towards the fountain stood two guards. Valtor walked himself into the wall of green that was next to the path. The trix followed him into the bushes. ‘You may go.’ The countess ordered with a wave of her hand. ‘With all due my respect, your majesty, King Radius ordered us to stand guard here on advice of headmistress Feragonda.’ One of the guards said with a slight bow and a slight tremble in his voice. “And who’s order do you follow? Mine, your queen-to-be, or a headmistress who isn’t even on this planet?” Cassandra noted. “Actually we follow the orders of King Radius, your majesty.” The guard bravely countered. 

“After King Radius the orders you follow come from me, I allow you leave now once more, before I fire you from this position and you can go home without any means of ever getting another job on this planet.” Cassandra ordered, fury in her eyes. She hated that after all this time the people were still loyal to King Radius, she was soon going to be queen, she was the puppet master here, and they would obey or they would disappear

The guards quickly changed two glances at each other and then bowed again. ‘Yes, your majesty.’ They said and then they walked away, unbeknownst to them passing Valtor and the Trix. When Cassandra entered the clearing she saw even more guards, she let out a sign. “All of you, dismissed.” She called out and the guards, who had heard the exchange with the previous guards, bowed and went their own way.

When Valtor knew it was safe, he emerged from the bushes and walked straight to the fountain in the middle of the garden square. Now that the Trix weren’t looking at it from a distance they could see the fountain more clearly. 

The fountain was square shaped with on each corner one of the suns and moon represented. The first layer in the middle of the fountain were pixies and the ocean gate keepers holding watering cans and wands where water sprouted out in the water.

The next layer stood 4 life size figures. A man holding a sword in his right hand, and holding a miniature scale of the old red fountain building in his left hand. The outlines on his body defined the signature red fountain clothing. Moss and green algae covered up most of his feet, and legs.

Next to the red fountain was clearly a fairy, her short petite wings behind her, and holding with both hands a small signature building of alfea. A big smile was carved on her face, she was also covered in moss and algae for the most part. 

The last two were more difficult to separate from each other but one girl was holding a small building from Cloud tower in her hand. She stood facing away from the other three, symbolizing her difference between the other three. As the other two before her she was mostly covered in moss and algae, even more than the other two. 

The last figure stood out from the other three, no moss covered her body, but she also wasn’t holding a magic school in one of her hands. The statue, which resembles a girl by the way of the build and the dress she was wearing. The details in the statue were also more detailed than the other three. The girl stood straight, one foot in front of the other and her hand stretched out, as if she was reaching for something. A look of hurt carved into her face.

“Put on display for everybody to see.” Valtor grumbled, his shoulders tensing. ‘When was this build?’ He asked Cassandra who looked at him. ‘I think about 17 years ago, it was to symbolize the build of the magic schools. It’s been here since I've been at court, I’ve never found it particularly pretty.” Cassandra explained.

Valtor nodded. “Thank you for your help… Your majesty. But I’ll handle it from here.” Valtor said which was for Cassandra a hint to get out. And so she did. “So what is so important with a fountain that you have to drag us all the way here Valtor?” Darcy noted looking at the fountain which for her was nothing important. ‘I didn’t ask you to join me now did I? You followed me so I suggest you keep your mouth shut Darcy and do something useful.’ Valtor said coldly, glancing over his shoulder. 

Darcy took a step back out of instinct. She had never seen Valtor act so cold, to her or anybody else. He always tries to keep his appearance of a nice gentelement intact. “Now that you are here you might as well help me. It will save me my strength.” Valtor noted and turned around at the trix. “I want you to point all your magic at the middle statue, the one statue which isn’t covered in filth, to undo the curse placed on her.” Valtor ordered strictly. The Trix just simply nodded and flew up and made a semi circle around the fountain. 

“You always hated being filthy didn’t you (Y/N)?” He muttered under his breath and he looked up at the statue. The anger in him started to slowly rise but he kept it down. He was about to see you again, after 17 years he would have you next to his side again. He nodded at the Trix and not soon after energy beams streamed from their hands towards the statue. 

Then Valtor also shot an energy beam at the statue. Feeling the power of the sun from Solaria in his body he sends all his energy to the statue. When he saw slow cracks form in the statue he quit. “Keep going.” He ordered the Trix. A slight gleam of sweat covered their foreheads. Apparently this took a lot more from them than Valtor anticipated. Then when a light came from the crack Valtor held up his hand and the Trix stopped sending their magic towards the statue. 

Then the statue cracked and a big explosion of light came from the statue, making the trix cover their eyes. The gust of wind blew them back, letting the trix fall into several bushes spread across the garden. Valtor had quickly covered his eyes but opened them again. He saw your body falling forward so he quickly flew towards you and caught you in his arms bridal style. He quickly put his coat a bit over your head to shadow you from the sun. He knew how much you hated the brightness of Solaria.

“Why does she get the special treatment?” Icy grumbled annoyed under her voice. “V..Valtor?” You voice croaked, opening your eyes slightly. The brightness of Solaria still hurts your eyes even through the coat. “Ssh, rest (Y/N), you’re with me now.” Valtor said softly, not wanting for the Trix to hear him. “Valtor, we need to go.” Stormy said as she could hear the metal clanking of the guards running towards the source of light. Valtor just nodded and opened a portal in front of him, as he stepped through it landing in the office of Cloud Tower. The trix followed quickly, and the portal closed behind him. Valtor walked towards Griffin’s bedchamber and laid you on the bed, the blankets covering you. He wanted to walk away to give you some time to rest but before he could turn away he felt you grabbing his hands. “Don’t leave me again.” You muttered, a tear falling down your cheek. 

“I will be back shortly, I have one more task to do and then I will not leave your sight.” Valtor muttered as he sank down on his knees down next to the bed. His free hand wiping away the tear on your cheek. His other hand, which was holding your, rubbed his thumb over the back of your hand. He pressed a kiss on your forehead.

Behind the closed doors of the bedchamber, Valtor wasn’t afraid to show the affection he had for you. Your relationship had always been this way, behind the scenes when it was just the two of you all the love could be seen on your faces and the way you act. But as soon as you both would step over the threshold of the bedchamber it would seem that you two would just have mutual interest in the cause, but not that you also have mutual interest in each other in the bedchamber. 

“I will be back, promise.” Valtor said again, and he felt your strength loosen his hand. He stood up and walked out of the room to find the Trix still in Griffin’s office. “Are you going to explain yourself Valtor?” Icy demanded placing her hands on the desk. “What should I explain then dear Icy?” Valtor asked as he walked towards his crystal ball. He waved his hand and saw that Griffin was still in her cell. “Who is she? And why did we just save her from being a garden accessory?”

“Not that it is one of your business but that woman is (Y/N), and she was a statue because she helped me 17 years ago.” Valtor noted as he looked at the Trix. He could see the doubt in Stormy and Darcy’s eyes. He could see them thinking that they could end up like that one day. “She is my right hand, as some would say.” Valtor said and he saw the hurt in the Trix his eyes. Did they really think that they were his right hand? Who could ever replace (Y/N)? Valtor thought to himself that he may have played the charming gentlemen a bit too well with these women. ‘And what are we? Your minions? To do as you command?’ Ivy snapped, ice forming under her hands as she was holding the desk.

Valtor raised an eyebrow at that behavior. He knew he had to play his cards right. The trix were useful, even if they did fail at some missions he had sent them on. They could also be useful as a distraction, so he knew that he needed to play his cards careful. “Of course not, do you think that low of me?” Valtor asked, placing a hand on his chest. “After everything we have been through, you even saved me from the ice in Omega. You are more than just minions. You three are my left hand, just as imported as the right. You really think yourself as low as that Countess we just encountered? She is a minion, a means to an end. ” Valtor said and he saw the fury in the Trix eyes die down. “I could not have done the things I have done without you ladies, and for that I am grateful. So never see yourself as just my minions.” Valtor finished and he saw all the doubt leave the trix eyes. 

“Now, while I make sure our companion is healed fine, I ask you to make sure I’m not disturped and that Griffin remains in her cell.” The trix nodded and made their way down the hall.

When the trix had left Valtor sealed the door towards the office, and he made his way back towards the bedchamber. He gently opened the door and looked inside the room. You were still lying in the middle of the bed, your chest rising slowly. The door was cast into shadows coming from under the blankets. The windows were covered in the shadows, blocking all the rays of the sun. 

Valtor let his coat fall down his shoulder as he laid it onder the edge of the bed, slowly taking off his shoes and placing them next to the bed. He slowly lifted the blanket and laid down next to you. He placed his arms over your waist, and he felt you grab his arm and pull it close to yourself. 

Thinking you were asleep Valtor just laid quietly next to you, keeping you close. He slowly started to drift off to sleep when you spoke. “I thought I had lost you forever.” You muttered into his hand. “I promised you I would always come back to you, did you doubt it?” Valtor responded. You slowly turned around to face him, his arm still around your waist but was now stroking your hair. “I saw them turn you into an icicle, I tried to save you, I really tried but..” You closed your eyes, couldn't look Valtor in his eyes. “I failed you, and for that I am sorry.”

Valtor pressed a kiss against your forehead again. “We failed yes, and that’s not your fault or mine but it’s the vault of that idiotic company of light. ” Valtor muttered as he stroked your cheek with one hand. “But now, we have a new chance. I already have the strength of Solaria, the secrets of Andros, Domino is destroyed and Griffin is in the dungeon and her school is under my power.” Valtor looked her in the eye, his eyes sometimes slowly dropping low to her lips.

“And now, with you back at my side there is nothing that could stop us. Not even those stupid winx.” Valtor continued. ‘Winx?’ You questioned looking up. “Just a bunch of fairies who think it’s their duties to save the magic dimension.” Valtor explained and you rolled your eyes. “So a bunch of self proclaimed heroes?” You asked with a giggle. “Let me guess, they go to Alfea.” Valtor only nodded. “Though some of them have gained Enchantix and have managed to break some of my dark spells.” You nodded and then smiled. “What a surprise I will be.” You said with a grin and Valtor grinned back. 

“You seem to slowly start to feel better.” Valtor noted as his hand, that was in your hair, started to glide down to your back and towards the curve of your butt. You looked at him and laughed. “I’m starting to think you missed me.” You said sliding your free hand into hair while the other, which was pressed against his chest, started to open up his blouse. “I did, 17 years.” Valtor noted while he gave your butt a slight squeeze. 

“What a hard time that must have been.” You say with a wink at the word hard. Valtor laughed. “Sometimes I forget how much of a child you can be.” Valtor said pressing himself closer to you. “Just shut up and kiss me.” You said and you pressed your lips against his.

Valtor kissed you back immediately, the hunger for your touch noticeable in his kisses. You sat up and straddled his waist, his excitement for you pressing against your thigh. His hand slid towards your back where they found the zipper of your dress. When the zipper was all the way down his hands slid down to the bottom of your dress to pull it over your head, leaving you bare in front of him with just your panties and bra. 

“No, this just isn’t fair Valtor.” You noted with a wink when you pulled his blouse loose. Valtor snapped his fingers, making all his clothings except for his underwear disappear. You looked at him and Valtor grinned. “I would like for you to do the honours.” He joked as you rolled your eyes. You pressed your lips against his and kissed him passionately. Then you started to kiss down his neck, his chest, his V-line. Your hands found the edge of his underwear, slowly pulling them down. Valtor raised his hips so you could pull the underwear fully down. When his underwear was around his ankles, Valtor kicked his underwear off, so he was now laying fully naked before you.

“If you just keep watching I will find other ways to entertain myself.” Valtor noted as he sat up and pulled you on to him again. His hands finding your bra straps, and sliding them down. One of his hands opened your bra clips with ease. ‘Have done that before have you?” You joked, and Valtor laughed and started attacking your neck with kisses and bitemarks. The only other mark of Valtors he will ever leave. 

His hair tickled your perky nipples as the bra was removed, your hands found their way into his hair as you lean back slightly so Valtor could attack your nipples with bites and licks. His hands still holding your hips, pressing his erection to your still clothed private part. His hands slowly found the edge of your panties and then he ripped then off. A shocked gasp came from your mouth, but if it was the shock of your panties being ripped or the bite on your sensitive nipple you didn’t know. 

With one of your hands you push Valtor back into the mattress and you slowly slide down his body. Pressing kisses on his chest, and leaving bite marks near his v-line. When you arrived near Valtor’s erection you slowly started placing kisses and small licks along his shaft, when you came at the tip you placed one more kiss on the tip and then slowly you brought your mouth over his shaft. Placing your hand over the part that you couldn't have in your mouth you started to move your head. 

Looking up towards Valtor you saw him with his eyes closed, his hands fisting the sheets, which made you swallow lightly around his tip, making Valtor buck up his hips. When you feel the tip become salty you raise up and slip up. Valtor placed a hand in your neck, pulling you close to him, while he slid his shaft into you. 

You both let out a moan and Valtor pulled himself out and pushed himself back in. Valtor started pounding into you, making you moan his name out loud. Both of you having missed each other so much these past 17 years.

You pressed your lips shortly against Valtor’s but you quickly pulled up to get some air. Valtor continued to make bite marks and hickey across your neck and shoulder. Valtor moved his hips a bit making your clit rub against his skin, driving you higher to your release.

When Valtor’s free hand slit between the two of you to make circles against your clit you saw white, and came all over Valtor’s shaft. The feeling of you squeezing his shaft tight, and the juices that spilled from you make Valtor trust even harder, his release close. When your hand found his hair again, you gave a slight pull Valtor came. He gave a few last trusts into you, making sure that you took everything he gave you.

You collapsed into Valtor, feeling his and your juices slipping down your legs. Valtor slowly slipped out of you, making the juices run even faster down your legs. Valtor wanted to snap his fingers but you grabbed his hands. “Don’t. We can always clean each other later.” You said with a jawn. Valtor nodded, grabbed you and laid you on his side. His chest against your back, and his arm around your waist again. “Never leave me again.” You muttered softly. “I won’t.” He muttered back.

Soon you both fell asleep together, against each other for the first time in 17 years. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please leave kudos or a comment if you enjoyed this.


End file.
